total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between 'Scott and Sky.' Overview In Scott and Sky arrive together on the island and are placed on the same team. The two immediately become friends and support each other in every challenge. In addition the two form an alliance unofficially, and vote the same person out up until Scott's early elimination in Season 1. Due to Sky betraying his trust in Topple on the Luck Players, Scott views Sky as an enemy. In later episodes Sky shows remorse for voting out her former friend. In Total Drama Wild West, they are both the captains of two different teams. While Scott vows vengeance against Sky, she tries her hardest to make Scott forgive her, but this may ultimately backfire continuously. However, they ultimately become friends again in Yodelayhee...Who?, wherein Sky takes Scott's place when he is eliminated at first to make up for her past actions. Their friendship is rebuilt by this action, and Scott even feels guilty about inadvertedly causing this elimination. The growing friendship between the two is evidenced in The Big Apple. In Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 both are placed on Team Brawns and have more positive interactions than before. Although Scott is a friend of Duncan's, he comforts Sky when she gets mad at Duncan, showing a more supportive side than he does with other contestants. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Scott and Sky meet when they arrive to the island at the same time and are placed on the same team. They greet each other and get on with the challenge. The challenge is a trivia, and Scott and Sky do not score a point and in the end the Killer Beavers lose the challenge. Scott and Sky are both disappointed in the loss, but quickly realize that they must choose someone to send home. Sky suggests to eliminate Dave, and surprisingly Scott agrees. The two do not officially make an alliance, but it is inferred because they both mutually decide to eliminate the same person. Volleybrawl When the Beavers take a 2-0 lead, Sky loses her portion of the challenge which upsets her. Scott assures her that it's okay and supports her enough for them to move on with the challenge. When Scott goes up for his portion of the challenge, Sky cheers him on. The Beavers eventually defeat the Ducks and Scott and Sky don't have to worry about elimination. The two celebrate the immunity, but Sky tells Scott that if they lose they should eliminate Leshawna for never participating in challenges. He agrees whole heartedly. Starting Off on Humble Beginnings Scott and Sky wake up and are well rested from the previous challenges victory. Chef says the challenge is a race across the island and Sky is excited since she trains for races everyday. Sky goes up against Noah and wins her race, and Scott cheers her on. Scott however does not win his portion, but Sky congratulates him on the effort. The Beavers and Ducks alternate leads often, but in a close race the Beavers lose the challenge and have to choose to eliminate someone. The entire team is irritated by Leshawna's absence, so Sky suggests Leshawna to Scott because of her lack of participation. Scott agrees and they vote out Leshawna. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Chef says that the challenge is a murder mystery. On each team there is a murderer, and the other team's murderer has to "kill" the first teams murderer. Sky is the first murderer and she "kills" the correct murderer on her first try scoring a point for the Beavers. Scott cheers her on for giving the team a point. Even though Scott never was a murderer he helped the murderers kill the correct murderer on the Ducks. Despite their friendship, Sky is seen glaring at Scott when he mocks Cameron and Cody. Topple on the Luck Players After the relaxing elimination night the contestants must complete another trivia challenge. Along with her teammates, Sky cheers for Scott when he scores the team's only point. The Ducks dominate the Beavers. Scott and Sky are greatly disappointed and have to eliminate someone. Sky suggests Courtney, but Scott refuses to vote her out and suggests to Sky to vote out Cody who is a part of the final five alliance. The alliance tells Sky to eliminate Scott and in the end she votes him out. When Scott is eliminated he is furious with Sky and the other teammates, and Sky is saddened by his departure and disappointed in herself for voting him out. Relay Feelings Speed Fast Sky, along with most of her teammates, points out her guilt in eliminating Scott. She even stares at the camera at one point, asking that if Scott is watching, that he forgive her. Final Four Face Off! When Chris calls all the contestants over for the challenge, and unveils the curtain, Sky and the three others see Scott and all the other eliminated contestants in the stands. Sky attempts to apologize to Scott, but Scott refuses to accept. In the confessional, she admits that she shouldn't have voted him out. Throughout the challenge Scott is shown rooting for Duncan and Tyler, but not Sky or Cameron. Cameron wins the challenge, and chooses to take Sky to the finale. Scott is very disappointed at this result. Totally Dramatic Finale! Chris states to the finalists that there will be a surprise in the finale. When he unveils the curtain all the eliminated contestants are in the stands cheering for Sky and Cameron. The eliminated contestants vote on their winner. It is still clear that Scott is angry about Sky betraying him, and says that he will vote Cameron reluctantly. The contestants submit their votes, and Chris reads them out. He says the winner of Total Drama Returns to the Island is Sky. Scott is upset with this result, as he was one of the few people who voted for Cameron to win. Sky says that she will share part of the money with all of the competitors including Scott. Unlike the rest of the contestants, Scott refuses to throw Sky up in the air when she wins. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Scott and Sky are both captains of the Poisonous Pythons and Venomous Vipers. Sky feels intimidated by Scott's confidence in taking her down. She attempts to apologize but Scott ignores her. When the teams must drive their carriages to get some supplies, Scott pushes Sky down out of the way, laughing at her fall to himself. Sky talks in the confessional about how she is determined to be friends with Scott at any cost. The Pythons defeat the Vipers 9-8. Scott rubs his victory in her face when his team wins the first challenge. Sky doesn't mind too much, but she knows that she has to step up her game in the next challenge. Dancing With Cowboys When Scott's team is up for elimination in the first time, Sky walks over to him to try to wish him luck in the elimination, but accidentally trips on a snake that bites on Scott's face. He screams in agony before pulling it off, screaming at Sky that she intended that on purpose. She swears that she didn't but Scott just thinks of this as another lie from her. In the confessional, Sky confesses that it was an accident, and then sighs knowing that it will take a while to earn Scott's trust. When Courtney is eliminated in this episode Sky notices that Scott is very upset, and she tries to help Courtney stay in the game to earn his trust, but fails. 3:10 to the Horse of Losers In the beginning of the episode Sky is shown disappointed in herself for harming Scott unintentionally. The challenge is a hide and go seek one, and Sky manages to win her portion of the challenge. Scott is infuriated by this, as even though he's too sad about Courtney's elimination to want to win, he still doesn't like seeing Sky do successful. Throughout the challenge Scott makes fun of Ezekiel, and mentions how Courtney deserves to be there instead. Sky tells Scott to lay off with the insults, and Scott returns her suggestion with a glare. Sky states that she wasn't trying to start something, but then quickly moves on. Western Tough for the Polocrossie Sky burps in Duncan's face right before she tells him important information. The other contestants including Scott mock Sky. Scott even asks Sky if she is in love with Duncan. Sky denies this, and walks away from the others. Scott later tells Sky that she is a horrible team captain and her team is inferior to his. Scott rubs in his teams win in the Vipers face. Sky tries to approach Duncan again, but burps again in his face. Scott reminds Sky of her former passion for Dave. This irritates Sky very much, and almost responds back but decides not to talk. After this incident Sky states in the confessional that she knows that once Scott forgives her that it will all be worth it. Sky attempts to apologize to Scott once more at the end of the night, but he ignores her and walks to the guys cabin. The Root'nous Toot'nous Ludicrous Scott and Sky both score the most points for their team during the challenge. Scott brags about every point to Sky. Scott and Sky each score 3 points for their team until the final round. Sky wins the challenge by guessing the correct answer. Sky cheers, and Scott is irritated by her celebration. Sky and the Vipers watch Scott and the Pythons. Sky tries talking to Scott, but is rudely ignored by him. In the confessional Sky tells the audience that she won't give up on Scott. Sky also finds out from Noah that Scott is an alliance of 3. The Wild Bunch of Losers When the challenge is announced, Sky tries wishing Scott good luck but he wishes her bad luck. In the confessional Sky says that she thought Scott was about to forgive her until he wished her bad luck. Sky loses the first point in the first portion of the challenge. Scott laughs at Sky's failure. When Scott is beaten by Samey in his turn of the challenge, he orders that Sky shut her mouth while she celebrates the victory. However, the two face off in the final challenge. When Sky guesses the correct sentence "Chris is handsome and talented" Scott is infuriated. Sky apologizes for defeating Scott, and he responds by saying he doesn't need her apology. Serpent Showdown Scott is disappointed when his team are on a losing streak, saying that he hates losing to a person like Sky. When the challenge is announced, Sky wishes Scott good luck, but accidentally calls him Scoot after he previously mentions that that's the name of a pet pig of his. He angrily glares at Sky when she calls him a pig's name. When Scott is catching up to Sky in the first round of the challenge, he calls her and most of her team losers. He's disappointed when she wins against him once again. In the second portion of the challenge Scott and Sky look for a snake. When the Vipers return back first Scott is irritated, and tries to explain to Chris that the Pythons were the first to finish. Sky decides to stay out of the argument because she does not want to betray her team, or give Scott another reason to be mad at her. Red Dead Mergiton When Scott performs along with Sugar in the challenge, he is knocked out when she punches him. Sky is seen concerned about Scott and demands that he see a hospital. She is relieved when he comes back safe, but he ignores her. Scott laughs when he sees Sky's play because of Sky and Samey fighting. Sky does not comment on his laughing and continues on with the play. This Town Ain't Big Enough For the Nine of Us! In the talent show competition, Scott and Sky are both shocked when Heather states she will read Sky's diary. Even though he doesn't have the highest regard for Sky, Scott is a little bit against what Heather is doing to her, saying it's low even by his standards. Trying to defend Heather, Scott calls her performance creative. This triggers Sky to punch him in the stomach for being unintentionally mean, knocking him out for a couple of minutes. After the talent show she tries to apologize to Scott, for punching him but she accidentally steps on rope that leads to a stage light landing on Scott. Scott thinks Sky did that on purpose, but she denies that the actions were intentional. In the confessional Sky states that what Scott thinks of her couldn't get any worse The Magnificent 8 Cowboys In the guy's cabin, Duncan and Scott discuss how their numbers in votes should count. Scott believes that for their votes to work, they need to drive a wedge between the girls. When Chris announces the challenge for the day is a trust challenge, Sky hopes she is not paired up with Scott. After Scott and Sugar are eliminated first from the challenge, Scott thinks that this is his opportunity to perform sabotage. He throws a small rock at Sky, but blames Samey for this. He's satisfied when he sees Samey and Sky argue about this. Sky is eliminated in the final round, and is up for elimination as well as Scott. However, she puts aside her differences with Samey, and a girls alliance is formed. It's suggested by Samey that Scott be eliminated, and Lindsay and Katie agree, but Sky isn't so sure about this. When Scott and Sky are in the bottom 2 Sky is worried. In a turn of events Sky quits the competition to win back the trust of Scott. Scott and the others are shocked when Sky announces she is quiting the competition. Sky and Scott make up, and Sky takes the horse of shame. Yodelayhee...Who? After Sky is eliminated, Scott returns to the guys cabin feeling a little saddened by this, only being cheered up by giving Cody a wedgie. Three Enemigos Chris introduces the helpers for the final 3 which are Sky, Sugar, and Tyler. Duncan chooses Sky, and Scott chooses Sugar. However, Chris mixes up the helpers and Sky is paired up with Scott. He seems to tolerate this, valuing her. The challenge begins, and after a few rounds Sky apologizes for not scoring any points for Scott, and will try harder to score more. He assures her that it's okay, but arrogantly points out that she's working with a really useful person in challenges. Luckily for Sky, Scott continues to score points which leads to Scott being tied with Duncan for first place after 20 rounds. Sky states in the confessional that she wants both Duncan and Scott to be in the finale, and she would do her best to get Scott a spot in the finale, despite Duncan being her boyfriend. After 27 rounds the score is 11-10-6. Duncan is in first, and Scott is in second place. Sky apologizes to Scott because she did not guarantee Scott a finale spot, but he assures her that it is fine. The Final Finalé Sky chooses to root for Scott when he goes against Lindsay in the challenge at the beginning of the episode, and cheers for him when he beats her. However, she chooses to root for Duncan over Scott, mostly due to being closer to Duncan. Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple When they're both seen in baby carriages for the challenge, Scott converses with Sky, saying that he's getting used to his stroller, sucking his thumb. She agrees with him, and lies back. This gives Scott the idea to also lie back and take a nap. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Brains vs. Brawns vs. Beauty Scott compliments Sky on her meanness, and in Sky's confessional she states that she doesn't want to be mean, but Duncan needs a taste of his own medicine. Duncan tells Sky to push the cart, but Sky reminds Duncan that Scott is pushing it. When Sky jumps she gets a cue ball, and is pushed by Scott to Chris. After the challenge Sky goes to the cabin depressed. Scott comes by and asks Sky what is wrong? She reminds him that Duncan cheated on her and she begins to cry. Scott then tries to cheer her up by telling her that his papa tells him to not worry about the other gender because he is perfect, Scott states that he isn't perfect, but that she gets his point. Sky laughs and tells him that he always knows when to say the right thing. Duncan arrives in the middle of their conversation, and asks Scott if he can talk to Sky in private. The Returning Record Holders The Rake-age Trivia *Scott is the first contestant Sky has ever betrayed. *Their conflict is the first major conflict to be resolved in the series. *Sky is the first contestant to quit for another (Scott). *They were both finalists in two consecutive seasons; Sky in Totally Dramatic Finale!, Scott in The Final Finalé. * They were the two team captains in Total Drama Wild West. * This is the most short-lived alliance. * Sky is the only major protagonist that has competed alongside Scott who is mutually friends with Scott (not counting Geoff, who never competed with Scott) See also Category:Friendships Category:Alliances Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions